The Sons of Profici
by CatPokemonFuzz
Summary: Imagine four kids, being attacked and finding a power inside them which will take them on an adventure filled with prophecies, action, and so much more. These four kids have all of Wizard City depending on them, as "The Invaders" attack. Rated T for teen!


I stood my ground, facing the two thugs. Jane was behind me against a brick wall. She was really scared, worry written all over her face. "I will ask one more time guys. Lay off." I demanded. But they kept pressing forward. Pretty soon, I was right by Jane against the wall.

(-)

Luke kept running. That's all he could do. Bullets rang out from behind him as he ran through the streets of the town at night. He turned at every corner he could find, but found it almost impossible to throw off the people chasing him. He didn't take anything this time… Why were they after him?

(-)

Haya was lost. The Delawarean forest grew darker every second as night began to fall. She found a stream, but still had no idea where she was. There were no trail markers, no path, nothing. All there was, was this stream and a cave. Suddenly, she heard a growl from within it. She slowed stepped backwards as a mother brown bear, lumbered out. It spotted her and she turned and bolted. She ran until she tripped over a root. She had hardly any time to turn herself over before the bear was in front of her.

(-)

Sage was walking home on a warm evening in San Francisco. She had her backpack on full of books from the library and a few granola bars to hold her over until dinner, because her mom was going to get home late from work that night. She noticed that a car had been following her for the last few blocks, and decided to pick up the pace. Pretty soon the car was right behind her, following her at a slow rate. The people in the car pulled up and rolled their windows down. They spat at her and laughed. Then they stopped the car, and the guy in the passenger's seat jumped out and tackled her. She managed to get her hand free.

(-)

_All in terror, all in fright,_

_each one shall destroy the night._

_Attacked at evening, noon or dawn,_

_these four brave kids won't die, no, non._

_So says Profici number One._

(-)

Call it shear coincidence if you will. But I know in my heart that what happened to the four of us next was no coincidence. We all faced our fears, attackers, enemies one last time, and felt our lives could easily be over with. But none of us had the dying spirit. We all wanted to live, if not for ourselves than for others.

At the same time, we channeled that will to live towards our attackers. Each of our energies, our magic, was unique. Mine came out a roaring cat of fire. It pounced at the thugs and they fell to the ground, burnt and weak. Luke's energy morphed into a blue colored scarab which shot ice at its attackers. Haya's became an imp, which circled the bear, distracting it so that she could escape. Sage shot out a blast of energy so strong it sent her attacker flying back into the car hard enough to shatter the windshield and dent the car pretty badly.

The energy then left our bodies.

(-)

I collapsed. Plain and simple. My body ached as much as my mind. I was dumbfounded. This stuff only happened in books. Not real life. And fire! I didn't even get burnt. I had seen the fire leaving my hands and forming into that… That creature! I didn't feel it though. All I could feel right now was the tiredness in my body. Jane just looked at me as if I was a monster. Worse than the thugs that just attacked. Who knew things like this could happen in Chicago?

"What the hell did I just do?" I asked aloud before I passed out.

(-)

Luke began to stumble, his brain shutting down from the sudden loss of energy. All he could think of was going to sleep. But he had to keep running. Whatever that thing was, the thing he created, had sucked everything he had out. But the bullets had stopped rushing by, he noticed that. And the shouts, there weren't any. Just the sound of his own hard breathing, shallow breaths. He got through an allyway and collapsed in front of a small boutique on the corner of the street in New York City.

(-)

Haya was panting. The woods were not a good place to pass out. Not at night. Especially not at night. She pushed on until she reached a small clearing. She could go no further. This area would have to do. She fell onto the soft grass, safe for the time being.

(-)

Sage shrieked at what she had done. The man who had attacked her was now on the ground, bleeding. She was terrified. She would never do anything like that to someone. She never could. But somehow it had happened. Somehow, she made that man fly into the side of the car, denting it, and breaking the windshield… From the side of it! The car alarm was blaring, and that really didn't help the headache she had acquired from her brute strength.

She could only think about getting inside, and passing out. She could feel it. The energy was slowly leaving her body. Thankfully, slower than she might have thought. She grabbed her bag and pushed up the street until she reached the nearest pedestrian. Sage had some cuts on her head from the man leaping onto her and her hitting the pavement, so the pedestrian asked if she was okay.

When Sage responded by plummeting back down to the sidewalk, the pedestrian called 911 and tried to stop the bleeding on her body.

(-)

That's how it all started. That was the day that changed all of our lives. Little did we know, it would be the first day of a new life for us. One of thrilling adventure, secrecy, danger, turmoil, and thrill. One that was run by a prophecy, fear, and rumors. From this day on, we were no longer mere mortals. We were some of the most wanted criminals in the wizarding universe.

**The Sons of Profici**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading the Prologue to my new story! Yeah, I know there wasn't much description, but it was supposed to be this way! Trust me! Hahaha! Well, I just want to say I don't own Wizard101. I think that is blatantly obvious but, ya know! Anyway, if you feel like giving me a little feedback, I would appreciate it. Thanks!**

**Also, I tried (and am still trying… :P) to get the dividers between some of these paragraphs working. They are there because the paragraphs currently aren't linked together. They are the separate stories of each kid. So… if I get the dividers to work, yea! If not… sorry about that.**


End file.
